The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus of an electro-photography type.
A conventional color image forming apparatus is configured to form a color image using a plurality of types of developer including developer in white color. The conventional color image forming apparatus includes a static latent image supporting member for supporting a static latent image; a charging unit for charging the static latent image supporting member; a developing device for developing the static latent image supported on the static latent image supporting member; and a transfer unit for transferring the static latent image thus developed to a medium.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, the developing device may include a developer supporting member and a layer regulating blade as a layer regulating member. The layer regulating blade is disposed on the developer supporting member. Accordingly, in the developing device, the layer regulating member regulates a layer thickness of a developer layer formed on the developer supporting member (refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-134060
In the conventional image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Reference, it may be difficult to properly form an image depending on type of toner to be used.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of properly forming an image.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.